


Fichte and Spade fight

by TheBlitzPhoenix



Category: Azul's fantasy universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlitzPhoenix/pseuds/TheBlitzPhoenix
Summary: Spade is an emotional wreck when Fichte ignores Spade's opinion on the plan to overthrow the government.





	Fichte and Spade fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon scene from "vihapiiras" on Instagram. Give them a follow! Also, there is blood and gore, also self-harm to win this fight, so a few triggers!

Clouds swarmed the sky so that the sun had no choice but to cower away behind them. Spade with his long white hair, fair like the sun, stood before Fichte with his long brown hair, blocking out the light. They stood on the roofed terrace, both of them facing each other, the sky blue coat that Spade wore flowed with the wind. However, Fichte’s coat was zipped and an amber brown, like a sunset.   
“I understand why you think using those kids is the only answer.” Spade clenched his hands into the fist.   
Fichte chuckled, “Is that so? Then why are we on the empty roof?”  
He was right, it was empty, perfect for a gecko that’s tall and swift to move around with ease.   
“Because I disagree!” Spade shouted at Fichte, tears already swelling up, “Why don’t you trust that I’m enough?”  
Smiling, Fichte responded, “I don’t rely on one-time tricks.”   
Spade’s skin started to become like scales, “But I’m not a one-time trick.”  
“But you could be.”  
“You know I’m not. Don’t you?” Spade’s tail started to protrude from behind, “Who always cared for you? Even when you didn’t give them much freedom! Who made sure that you didn’t die of your illness and your recklessness?”   
Fichte started laughing, “Awe Spade, you really care. You dumb gecko.”  
Tracing his claws on the wall next to him he laughed, “You’re so predictable! Did you know that I knew that this day would come, I couldn’t care, I just needed you to hurry up with it. But I guess I do have to guarantee success in this.” The claws left a scratching sound at the walls, “You won’t even be able to touch me, my little gecko.” He jeered at Spade.  
Spade’s eyes fully transformed, they were no longer blue and green, but they were a murky brown like a swamp, he had scales covering parts of his body. Before he went for the attack he asked, “Why can’t we solve this with a normal conversation?”  
Fichte smiled, “Because your opinion is not important for this stage.”  
Spade wiped his eyes and glowered, “I’ll beat some sense into you!”  
Fichte brought a hand to his chest and smiled, “Disagree with me? I knew that you would eventually. But did it really take you this long?”  
Stabbing his claws into his chest, Fichte laughed, “I guess you must face the consequences now.”  
“Fichte! What are you doing?”  
“What’s wrong? I don’t feel any pain?” His eyes dilated and were wide open, he smiled from ear to ear almost, as the crimson blood started to drip from his claws and come through his clothes. Then he charged at Spade.

Spade’s eyes widened, “I can’t hurt you! You’re going to bleed out if I harm you!”  
“Then you’ll lose!” Fichte laughed heartily as he was already underneath Spade.  
Spade stepped back to try and get out of the way but Fichte had already slammed his palm into Spade’s stomach.  
Bending over, Spade tried blocking Fichte’s kick to the face but he pivoted halfway through the kick. Getting behind Spade.   
“Come on! Use your tail!” Fichte jeered at him.  
Spade’s tail tried whipping out at Fichte but he stopped.  
“You need to stop caring about killing me! It’s the only way you win this!” Fichte started to laugh, taunting Spade. He kicked Spade’s knees in, causing Spade to fall.   
Fichte laughed, “How does it feel to be small.”  
Spade was crying, “Stop, just stop. You need to heal.”  
Fichte held Spade’s face with his hand drenched in his own blood, “Oh my poor Spade, still caring about me.”   
“Please, jus-”  
Pounding Spade’s stomach, Fichte started laughing, “How does it feel? To be absolutely powerless to me! How does it feel? Tell me!”  
“You need to go to the doctors.” Spade started coughing, saliva was coming out of his mouth.  
“Oh Spade, I’ll end this now.” Fichte smiled softly. He clenched his hand into a fist, letting his claws go through his hand, and he started to punch Spade in the face.   
Pound! Pound! Pound!   
Spade closed his eyes and he returned to his human form as blood was flowing through his nose and a mix of Fichte’s blood was dashed on his face.  
“You’ll come back,” Fichte said before leaving Spade on the floor face first. 

Vilppu was waiting on a railing, she looked away from Spade’s unconscious body. She was wearing a black Phrygian cap with white tufts flowing down her side. At the end of the point, there was a yellow tuft at the end. She wore a sleeveless white turtleneck over a jet black base layer, like the sun, and wore brown jumpers, like Fichte’s blood-soaked coat.  
“How come you didn’t kill him?” Vilppu asked, “I’m glad you didn’t, but it’s unlike you.”  
Fichte smiled, “Because he’ll come back.”  
“How can you be so sure?” Vilppu turned to him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Because I’m all he has.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow "vihapiiras" on Instagram!  
> Also Fichte is shorter than Spade by 20 centimeters


End file.
